GoGang: TGB1's Darkest Hour
is a video made by Thegoldenbrick1, with assistance from the other admins. Plot Feeling neglected, Thegoldenbrick1 abandons GoCity and searches for a better life, but is soon captured by the NoGang. Now the GoGang must rescue Thegoldenbrick1 and prove to him that he is indeed a member of the GoGang family. Transcript (The GoAnimate Studios Logo appears.) (The title sequence.) (We see TGB1 and The Mangle sitting on their sofa.) TGB1: Ugh, I'm so bored! The Mangle: Why don't you see what your friends are up to? TGB1: Great idea! Thanks, babe! (TGB1 calls Igor.) Igor: Hello? TGB1: Hey, Igor! Igor: TGB1! What's up? TGB1: Just wasting away on my sofa. What are you doing? Igor: I'm at Augustfest! TGB1: Augustfest, what's Augustfest? Igor: It's a 15 day festival! (Cut to a shot of a Walfaized version of the GoGang having a party.) Walfaized Igor: AUGUSTFEST!!! (Cut back.) Igor: But today's the last day. TGB1: That's nice. Anyone else there? Igor: My friends in the GoGang, bro! (TGB1 is shocked.) TGB1: WHAT!? Why didn't you invite me!? (Igor is also shocked.) Igor: Oh CRA-HA-HAP! (James approaches Igor.) James: Y'alright, Igor? Igor: I FORGOT TO PICK UP TGB1 AND GIVE HIM HIS TICKET! James: Crud! I thought someone was missing - wait, who was it again? TGB1: GODDAMMIT!!! Igor: TGB1, please just listen to me- TGB1: NO, '''YOU '''LISTEN TO '''ME!!! '''THIS SORT OF THING HAPPENS ALL THE FREAKING TIME!!! I AM ALWAYS OVERLOOKED BY YOU GUYS!!! Igor: But what about all the other episodes your in? (Cut to the 4th Wall trembling in anger. Cut back.) TGB1: QUIT HARASSING THE FOURTH WALL!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DELIVER AN ANGRY MONOLOGUE??? (Brief pause.) TGB1: LOOK, THE BOTTOM LINE IS, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING SO VERY IGNORED!!! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GO!!! Igor: Look, I'm really, really sorry- TGB1: SORRY DOESN'T CUT THE DAMN MUSTARD ANYMORE!!! GTFO!!! (TGB1 hangs up.) Igor: Dammit, dammit, dammit... Pingy: What's wrong, Igor? Igor: It's thegoldenbrick1. I forgot to pick him up for Augustfest. Pingy: Pick up who now? Igor: I'm screwed. Sophie: Why? What's wrong? Igor: I forgot to pick up thegoldenbrick1 for Augustfest. I EVEN PAID FOR HIS TICKET! Carkle: Woah. You're in deep trouble now. (Cuts to a picture of Igor, which is chopped in half by thegoldenbrick1 with an axe.) out to reveal dozens of other pictures which have also been chopped in half. thegoldenbrick1: (talking to the picture he last chopped) ya know, this isnt the first time you FORGOT about be Igor the B*tch! flashbacks of Igor and the rest of the GoGang doing fun things, while thegoldenbrick1 is at home each time, the only time he's not at home is when they go to BronyCon, which he hated. thegoldenbrick1: Ya know, after that conveniently timed flashback, im starting to think you hate me! Igor picture halfs frown. TGB1: Hey! I got an idea! Since you hate me, I'll just have to abandon you. (Runs offscreen and prepares a Travel Bag) Good Riddance! (Slams door hard, knocking it off of its hinges) back to Augustfest Igor: Guys, were gonna have to go home early. Oliver: And miss the rest of Augustfest!? This isn't like you! Igor: I know, but I feel awful forgetting about thegoldenbrick1. James: Who? Igor: Come on, let's go. they arrive at thegoldenbrick1's house Igor: Oh my god. (Sees the chopped Igor pictures) KingKool: yea, we'll just stay outside... Igor: Anyone in here? looks around the abandoned house. Igor: Hey! There's a note here! Igor: (Reading the note) Dear Igor, I'm leaving GoCity to find a better live. One that doesn't involve you. One, where the people don't forget me. Sincerely Yours, TGB1. W.I.P. *The down fall of the NoGang members are as listed: Zach's body is filled down under the train's wheels and his head became a hood ornament for the train. IA is falcon punched away by Igor, and he lands in a volcano. TSB1 is sent to jail for attempting to kill the GoGang. The remainder of the NoGang is either knocked of the train and presumed killed, or arrested along with TSB1. Category:Transcript